Snowballs
by kono yona usotsuki
Summary: A snowball hit him disrespectfully on the ass.


**Commission for fairheartstrife. She wanted a SasuHina fluff fic, with a snowball fight between Sasuke and Hinata, after Sasuke calls it childish.**

**Yay! Finally, I find an excuse to write more SasuHina! Even if the idea isn't mine. Lol otl. I really love this pairing and Sasuke+Hinata+snowballs=Epic fluff!**

**So, I'll shut up now and write. Hope it won't suck as much.**

**Disclaimer: Idea for the story belongs to fairheartstrife.**

**The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

^O^

"Hey Kiba!"

A snowball whizzed through the air and slammed into said person's back.

"Oy!" shouted Kiba. Naruto, who had thrown the snowball just grinned and cheered. "Yeah!"

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that!" Kiba quickly prepared a snowball and lobbed it at the blonde who jumped out of the way.

"Ha! Missed me moron!" Naruto jeered.

"Not for long!" retorted Kiba and threw another ball at Naruto, which hit him on the head.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata, who was sitting on a bench underneath the tree, just chuckled at the scene before her. "They look like they're having a good time," she said.

"Hn. I say it is childish and a waste of time and energy."

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata turned and looked over at the other occupant of the bench. Sasuke Uchiha, the sexy raven with the stunning onyx black eyes. He was currently sitting next to her, arms folded and legs crossed at the ankles. He was bundled up in a grey sweater and with a black jacket and black pants. He had a parka around his neck, hiding his lips from view. His bangs fell into his face and he was looking at Naruto and Kiba with a haughty look on his face.

Did she also mention that he was her boyfriend?

"Oh? Why do you say that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Because we are Jounin. Adults. We have to conduct ourselves like grown men and women. Not frolick around in the snow like puppies."

Her lips twitched, fighting to suppress the giggle that was threatening to bubble out.

"Furthermore, playing around in the snow will get you sick-"

SPLAT.

Sasuke broke off, stunned. With shaking fingers, he raised his hand to his cheek. He winced when his fingertips came in contact with ice.

"You were saying, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke, still recovering from his state of shock, looked at the Hyuuga heiress. She was standing next to the bench, hip cocked, with one hand on cocked hip whilst the other threw a snowball up and down.

She was looking at him with an innocent look on her face, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You…" he spoke, having found his powers of speech at last.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hit me. With a snowball," he said slowly.

"Oh my mistake. You see, I was aiming for the branch above your head and I guess it went off target." Her lips were stretched into a cute and innocent smile.

"Is that so?" asked Sasuke, wiping the snow off his face.

"Why yes, of course," replied Hinata blinking innocently.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up, facing Hinata. Hinata held onto the ball in her hand.

"I see."

"What do you see?" Fried chicken?

"I see a girl who isn't very good at coming up with convincing excuses."

"Oh?"

"About why she hit her boyfriend in the face with a snowball."

Hinata backed away from Sasuke. Sasuke stepped closer. Something told her that she was in for it now.

"And I think…she needs to come up with better excuses." A predatory look came over the Uchiha's face. Hinata threw the snowball at him and took off.

Sasuke caught the ball of ice in his hand and smirked.

"Oh babe, you're in for it now."

He molded the snow in his hand into a ball and took off after his girlfriend.

^O^

Hinata ran, expertly weaving her way around the trees in her path. She stayed on high alert for signs of her pursuing boyfriend. She felt his signature behind her.

She looked up and jumped for the trees. When she landed on a branch, something cold smacked hard against her butt and she gasped. She nearly lost her balance but quickly grabbed the branch above her head for support. She looked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend standing in the snow, hands in his pockets, smirking. He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hinata turned around to face him. So Sasuke wanted to be cheeky, eh?

She scooped some snow from the branch above her and threw it at Sasuke. Lazily, Sasuke stepped out of the way and jumped up on a tree branch as well. He now faced Hinata.

He leaned against his tree and lazily scooped some snow from a nearby branch and rolled it into a ball. He took his sweet time making a snowball, scooping more snow from the branch and adding it to the snowball.

Hinata watched him, alert. Any second Sasuke would throw the ball. Any second now. When he didn't, Hinata was puzzled. Man, how big a snowball was Sasuke planning to throw at her? Hinata watched as he leant against the tree, looking down at the ball he was making.

His hand moved and Hinata moved back, careful not to lose her balance. To her surprise, Sasuke rubbed the ball against his hair, smashing some of the ice into it. Hinata's mouth fell open.

Sasuke had gone to all that trouble just so he could smush that ball in his hair? She was juts about to say something when Sasuke shifted.

His arm move so fast that she didn't notice the snowball coming at her until, it was too late. She gave a shout and moved to the side. The ball caught her in the shoulder and some of it flew around and landed on her face.

She wiped it off and looked up to find Sasuke smirking at her. He held up two fingers. She understood instantly.

Sasuke-2, Hinata-1.

Well, she would take care of that. She turned and jumped up into another tree. Then to another. Another. And so on and so forth.

Sasuke watched her go up and up. What was his Hyuuga up to now? He frowned and followed.

He had only gone up a few trees, when he saw it coming. A very round and very white ball of ice coming at him. He swerved and dodged. Another ball cmae at him and he dodged that too. Another ball followed.

Damn. How was Hinata making and throwing balls at him so fast? He looked up for signs of purple. A ball came at him and he quickly moved, causing him to stumble and land low on another branch. His hand shot out to steady himself and caught a branch.

Just when he steadied himself, something cold hit him on his back.

"Shoot!" exclaimed Hinata. She had been aiming for the Uchiha's delectable posterior. "So close…"

Sasuke smirked. He whiiped out a kunai and threw it in the direction from where the snowball had come. Hinata jumped out of the way. At the same moment, another snowball came at Sasuke. He dodged and threw another kunai. The kunai went into a cluster of leaves and a "POOF!" was heard.

Hn. He knew his girlfriend to know that she would go for his ass. Well, seemed like he'd have to return the favor. Again.

"You better run,' he said. Those words floated over to Hinata and she shivered. And not because of the cold.

They continued this little play in the tree tops. It wasn't until they both tuched the ground did it turn into a full fledged snow fight.

Hinata and Sasuke quickly scooped snow up from the ground and threw it at each other. They threw haphazardly made snowballs at each other, laughing and shouting and talking. Sasuke made remarks that made Hinata blush and increased the intensity of her throws.

Suddenly, Sasuke vanished. Hinata who was making more snowballs looked around.

"Giving up?" she asked.

"You wish."

She looked around and saw no one. She made to activate her Byakuugan.

"No Byakuugan," whispered a voice.

"No Sharingan," she retorted, a little wary now. Where was he? She looked around carefully and spotted him standing casually next to a tree. She smirked and reached for a snowball.

Suddenly, something encircled her and yanked her back. She cried out as she slammed back into someone and something pressed against her chest. Her bangs fell wildly into her face as she looked down. A black cloth was stretched against her chest and her breath hitched in her chest as it tightened.

She looked up and saw Sasuke wink and disappear. It took her less than a second to realize that it was a clone and the real Sasuke was behind her. Sasuke had tied her up with his parka! Unbelievable!

"Gotcha," whispered a sexy smug voice in her ear. She shivered and Sasuke brought his hand up to untie her hair. Her breath hithed as her hair was let loose and fell around her face and over her shoulders like a soft curtain. Her face warmed up.

Sasuke came to stand in front of her, all smug and mighty yet so hot.

"Well well well. What have we here?" Sasuke flashed her a predatory look. Hinata would've riposted but Sasuke had rendered her speechless. Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders once more and leaned closer.

Too bad he hadn't rendered her immobile. She brought her leg out and went for the Uchiha's shin. Sasuke, having anticipated this, swiftly stepped back letting go of Hinata. She cried out as she lost her balance and fell down, landing on her back on the cold snow.

She lay there, tied up and breathing hard. She saw Sasuke bend down and position herself on top of her.

His bangs were disheveled, his face flushed, cheeks an adorable light pink, onyx eyes sparkling with amusement.

Sasuke looked at the girl beneath him. Violet hair spread out on the snow in artful disarray. Her bangs fell on her forehead, messily. Her beautiful pearl eyes looked up into his. Her cheeks were a light red, her lips parted. His eyes landed on her lips. They were pink, full and soft. He watched as her tongue flicked out and licked her lips.

That was all the encouragement Sasuke needed. He captured her lips in a kiss. He shaped her lips to his, coaxing her to open up. He nibbled on her lips, then traced the seam. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside into her hot welcoming velvety cavern. Enjoying the sweet taste of her. She moaned and moved closer.

After some time the need for air forced them to break apart. Hinata lay there, trying to catch her breath, her head swimming pleasantly from the kiss. She was however, given a rude shock when cold ice was smashed onto her face. She shrieked and jerked as Sasuke rubbed snow on her cheeks.

"S-s-s-sa-suke!" she managed, shivering. Sasuke gave a dark chuckle.

Hinata looked up at him.

Sasuke looked back at her.

"That's for hitting me in the face with a snowball."

"G-gomen," she replied, her teeth chattering. Her face burned from the cold.

"Hn." He untied the parka and Hinata sat up, leaning back on her elbows. It was kind of hard, because Sasuke was sitting on her middle.

She reached up with one hand and tugged at Sasuke's collar. He leaned down and Hinata placed a kiss on his cheek, her cold nose pressing against his soft skin.

'Your nose is cold," said Sasuke. Her hand moved and her fingertips pressed against the Uchiha's nose. She gently pinched it. "So is yours." He pressed a kiss on her soft lips before getting up and off her.

He turned and brushed snow off himself. "I hope you learned your lesion. Never hit someone in the face with a snowball when they're talking." He adjusted his jacket and buttoned it up. "You must respect another person's appearance of what they think about snowball fights-"

A snowball hit him disrespectfully on the ass.

^O^

"Man, that was fun," said Naruto as he and Kiba both plopped down on the bench.

"Yeah. I loved the look on your face when I hit you on the crotch. Twice." Kiba's grin was victorious as he glanced at the damp spot on the blonde's front.

"Stay away from my crotch dog breath," Naruto replied, edging away from him.

"Hey, where did Hinata go? Wasn't she sitting here on the bench?"

Puzzled, Naruto looked around. His friend, Sasuke wasn't here either. Before Naruto could say anything, Neji appeared.

"Have you seen Lady Hinata?" His long brown hair was disheveled and he looked like he was in a hurry.

"She was here-"

"Hinata-san and Sasuke-san both went off into the forest after Hinata-san hit pegged him in the face with a snowball."

Everyone jumped. Nobody had noticed Shino standing under the tree, who had been observing all of them the whole time.

"Sasuke? Hinata? Snowball? Forest? _Together?"_ Neji's voice rose an octave higher with each word. It seemed as if he had lost his ability to form proper sentences.

"Hey Neji-" Naruto started but Neji had already taken off. Kiba and Naruto both turned to each other, dumbfounded.

"Sasuke got pegged in the face in the snowball by Hinata?" they chorused.

^O^

**There it is done! Man that was fast. I would've put it up sooner had it not been for interruptions!**

**I told myself I would stop when Hinata finally nailed dat ass *v* but I couldn't resist (as usual) and shoved Neji in for the lulz.**

**Well, I gave it my best shot. Thank you so much fairheartstrife, for commissioning me!**


End file.
